Hot Summer Nights
by bohemianbabe
Summary: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uhoh those summer nights. JL


Hot Summer Nights.

By Martana Alexander.

Pg-13 for sexual situations.

Set: Before the explosion at Sanctuary.

Lexa laid out across her bed, stripped down to just her bra and underwear with a small rotating fan blowing directly onto her. The sweltering summer heat had driven her crazy all day long, and she had finally managed to get a chance to cool off.

Reaching into a small bowl beside her she grabbed a couple of ice cubes and let them slide down her body in an attempt to cool off. A sudden chirping of her comring elicited a sigh of frustration from the interruption. "What do you want?" she asked as she sat up.

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to come see you're new tanning bed lights." _Jesse's mildly irritated voice came over the com link. "_I finally managed to get them all put in so you are going to come test it out."_

"It is too hot for tanning, so I'll be testing out the tanning bed a little later." she grabbed a hair elastic off her dresser and gathered up her long black hair into a pony tail. "Why don't you find something useful to do with yourself, like get this place cooled off to a better temperature."

"_This place is as cooled off as it is going to get. We have things that we have to take care of here, and some of the systems will freeze up if it gets too cold."_

"I thought that computers liked it to be cooler?" Lexa questioned as she collapsed back onto the bed. "Something about them not overheating and crashing the systems."

"_The computers like it cooler, but some of the bank accounts prefer if Sanctuary is not kept at freezing temperatures. We keep it at the temperature that we need for the computers, but no cooler than that. If you're too hot you'll just have to find away to cool down."_

"Fine." Lexa snapped and then took off her comring.

After a few minutes of thought, Lexa managed to come up with her own idea for cooling down, it would work well for the late afternoon since she could get no peace as it was. She quickly gathered up a few things from her room and headed to the one place she knew would give her a chance to properly cool down.

Two hours later.

Jesse slowly walked out of the sweltering heat of the spa room, where he had been working all day in attempt to make Lexa happy. So far it seemed to have been a wasted effort, and a great amount of wasted effort at that.

For the first time in months the spa had been cleaned up and set back to proper condition. The tanning bed had new bulbs; the water in the whirlpool had been drained, the tub itself completely cleaned and disinfected, and then refilled it with the chemicals in the water properly adjusted; all of the lotions, towels, and various objects that Lexa and Shalimar used for relaxing had been sorted and straightened out as well.

The only problem with the plan was that Lexa was in no mood to humor the blonde molecular. Cleaning up the spa had only been the first part of his plan though; and now he had undone all the preparations for the second half. With his evening clear he decided to make plans for himself.

He grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and slipped out the back door to Sanctuary, heading down the walking path that he and Emma had often taken. Part way down the main path he veered off to a less worn side path and followed it down to the pond that was hidden in the trees.

The water was serene and empty, and he knew that the second he jumped in it would be nearly icy cold. For a second he just stared out across the expanse of grayish blue water, remembering the times he had shared with Emma at the same place. Smiling wanly he stripped down and waded out into the water.

Even though the water was icy it felt refreshing after the hot and sweaty day he had spent in the spa room. After just standing in the water for a few minutes he started to swim, slowly coming up to a slight dip in the pond that was hidden from the path. As he came up for a breath Jesse was surprised to find that Lexa was in the water.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here?" Lexa demanded as she tried to put her hands in front of herself, even though the water kept her body fully hidden from view.

"Swimming." Jesse answered simply. "It was a hot day and I thought I'd come out here to cool off. I didn't know that you knew about the pond too."

"I used to come here when I'd had a bad day." she shrugged slightly and finally allowed her eyes to meet Jesse's, most of her embarrassment having faded away. "I never figured you to be one for the great outdoors though. Really thought that you broke down if you were away from your computers for too long."

"Emma liked to drag me out here." he pushed his wet hair out of his face and took a closer look at Lexa. "You're getting too cold, your lips are turning purple."

"I'll be fine. I don't really feel like getting out right now." she stepped slightly closer to him, noticing the way the water had beaded in droplets on his chest, and how his hair clung close to his face. For a few seconds she stood mesmerized, and then suddenly stepped closer so that she could kiss him.

At first Jesse thought about ending the kiss, but found himself pulling the brunette tighter into his arms. He let his kisses stray down from her lips to her chin, then her neck, and slowly down between her breasts. Slowly he partially picked her up and started to wade back to the shore where Lexa had spread out a towel of her own.

The couple laid down on the towel with out stopping their insistent kisses for one second. Lexa tangled her fingers in Jesse's long hair as he caressed every inch of her skin that he could reach.

An hour later.

Lexa lay curled up in Jesse's arms as they rested in her bed. A sudden rain storm had sent them indoors just as they had finished the sudden and furious round of sex that they had both needed. Now they were safely tucked into the crisp gray sheets of Lexa's bed and the realization of what they had allowed themselves to be caught up in hit.

"I just wanted to be clear with you that whatever happened out there was….us getting caught up in the moment." Lexa whispered as she felt Jesse's had skim up across her stomach and come to rest on one of her breasts. "I'm not in any way looking for a relationship."

"That's fine." Jesse said as he got up, slowly disentangling himself from Lexa's arms. "I've got some work I'm supposed to be doing so I'll leave now."

"Jess, wait!" Lexa sighed as she sat up and pulled him back to her, gently bringing his head to rest between her breasts. She twisted his hair around her fingers as she thought for a second. "What do you think happened out there?"

He leaned his head to one side, enjoying the way Lexa had him laying. "I think that we got caught up in the moment and did something that I know I've been wanting to do to you for a long time now."

"Can't keep it in your pants?" she laughed playfully and then dropped back into a serious tone. "Did you just have sex with me out there, or were you making love to Emma at your favorite place."

He lifted his head up and softly kissed her when she asked the question. "Emma and I went swimming there. What happened out there with us was that we made love for the first time. And we did it in one of my favorite places of the whole world. If that bothers you I'm going to have to apologize because I enjoyed it."

"So did I." she pulled him to her for another kiss. "Just promise me that next time we'll do it indoors, somewhere comfortable."

"Fine." He smirked slightly, "I hope that you're room is one of the places that you are going to approve because I think that you have me worked up again."

"Then I'll just have to take care of that problem." she laughed slightly.

"I love you, Lexa." he whispered as he stared deeply into here eyes. "I know that you are going to need some time still, but I do love you."

"We'll see how time, and our love goes." she whispered as they got lost in each other.

The End.


End file.
